


Kintsugi

by TiredCoffeePlantBoy



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29180880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiredCoffeePlantBoy/pseuds/TiredCoffeePlantBoy
Summary: Kintsugi is the Japanese art of repairing broken pottery by mending the areas of breakage with lacquer dusted or mixed with powdered gold. As a philosophy, it treats breakage and repair as part of the history of an object, rather than something to disguise.This is the story of how Eiji Okumura teaches Ash Lynx that even if he is broken, he is still beautiful. And that he can still turn over a new page and start a new life; leave all mistakes behind and look forward to tomorrow.Contents: fluffStarted: February 2020Ended: March 2020
Relationships: Ash Lynx & Okumura Eiji, Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

Loud sirens, distant voices and nothing but a black vision. Everything felt numb as a small light appeared in the distance. But it kept getting brighter as every noise and feeling faded away. And suddenly there was only blinding white and the noise of static.  
But then, out of nowhere, a beeping sound echoed. It was constant. His hand felt warm, although he could tell it was not his own body warmth. It was an outside factor warming it up.  
The sweet, gentle scent of flowers filled his nostrils as he heard yet another sound, movement. It was the smallest, slightest shift and yet he heard it.  
He also now could tell why his hand felt warm. It was somebody else's hand warming his. Holding it, being close to letting go. He couldn't move but he wanted to grab onto the hand and never let go.  
Minutes pass by and he finally opens his eyes. The light was blinding. Blonde hair covered a part of his vision. He noticed red roses, carefully placed on the nightstand beside the hospital bed. And then he noticed familiar, black hair. It was no other person than Eiji, asleep with his head on the hospital bed.  
Finally, being able to move, he weakly held onto the black haired boy's hand. That seemed to wake him up, and the blonde couldn't help but feel bad. He looked so peaceful and calm while asleep.

Eiji lightly yawned, slightly opening his eyes. He looked like he hadn't slept in days.  
As soon as he noticed that the blonde's eyes were open, his eyes were wide open. "Ash!" Said he, not being able to believe what he was witnessing. He looked at the other male with glassy eyes.

"That's me," Weakly said Ash, looking at the boy in front of him with the smallest hint of a smile, "Eiji." He added, sounding happy to be saying the other's name.

Tears started streaming down Okumura's face as he let out a few sobs. "I was so worried.." Said he, placing Ash's hand against his own forehead. He wanted to hug him, but he was afraid that he'd hurt him. So, gently holding the other's pale hand into his own was enough.

Ash felt bad to see the other cry, especially because of him. "I'm sorry.. I should've come to say goodbye. That way, this wouldn't have happened and you wouldn't have missed your flight." Said he, a guilty looking, melancholic expression on his face.

Eiji gave the other a caring look, gazing into his green eyes. "Don't blame yourself for what happened." Said he then sniffed, wiping his tears away with his sleeve. "I'm just so glad you're okay..." He added. He paused for a bit before speaking up again. "And I realized that.. I don't really want to leave.. without you."

"Eiji.. That's crazy. If I come with you, I'll only be putting you in danger." Ash softly spoke, looking down. He did want to go, but he was afraid his past would follow him anywhere he'd go.

"What danger? I know what happened. Not how you got in this state, before that. He told me. Everything should be fine, you can.. you can start over." Eiji said. Him and Blanca just happened to see each other, and at Eiji's request he was told what happened. Golzine was dead.

"I... I can't help but be afraid. I tried making you leave to Japan all these times because I'm scared." Said the blonde with a long pause. "Scared that you'd get hurt. And yet you did. You got shot because of me. Because of me, Eiji." He added, sounding guilty, tears slowly forming in his eyes.

"Aslan..." Eiji said. That immediately caught Ash's attention. He wasn't used to hearing that name. And yet his heart felt so warm hearing it. "It wasn't your fault. I chose to get shot so that you wouldn't. It was my choice, okay? Don't blame yourself for it. And what matters is that we're both alive." Said he, caringly running his fingers through the other's hair.

Ash couldn't help but let a few tears escape his eyes. "I.. I'm sorry." Said he with a small sob. When Eiji cupped his face with his hand he leaned into the other's touch, closing his eyes.

"It's okay, Aslan. There's no need to apologise." Softly said Eiji.

Days and eventually weeks went by, and Eiji was there every day. From when visiting hours opened until they closed, the black haired boy was there.  
Ash was happy when he saw Eiji walking on his own two feet again.  
And after more time passed, the blonde's wound had healed enough for him to be walking too.

The day Ash was dismissed from the hospital him and Eiji decided to enjoy their last few days in New York. While Ash was hospitalised, him and the other boy talked about moving together in Japan. The blonde didn't know much Japanese, but he was willing to learn. For Eiji.

They went around the city all day, reminiscing past events. They settled to end the day with watching the sunset. Since Ash still had the apartment he bought with Golzine's money, that's where they settled on going.

The two sat by the huge windows, gazing at the sky. It faded from pale yellow to intense orange. There were a few moments of comfortable silence before Eiji finally spoke up. "Will you miss it? Being here?" He asked.

Ash seemed to think for a few moments before he shook his head. "Maybe the people. But not this place. And I'm sure the gang will do just fine without me." Said he. "So, I know we've talked about it before but.. Tell me once again. About Japan." Said he.

"Well, I grew up in Izumo. And I would love to apply to the Nippon Photography Institute. But," Said Eiji, only to be cut off by the blonde.

"I know, but it's in Tokyo, and you'd like to show me the less busy sides of Japan. But, as I said before, I think you really should apply there. I'm sure Tokyo is really pretty." Said he with a small, encouraging smile.

Eiji couldn't help but smile back. "Just because I'm applying there, doesn't mean I'll be accepted." Said he, lightly scratching the back of his head.

"Have you even seen the images you take? They're amazing." Said the blonde.

"Stop, you're flattering me." Said Eiji, looking up at Ash. They both lightly chuckled then kept watching the sunset in comfortable silence.

Once the sun was gone and night had taken over the city, the two boys settled on going to sleep. Or rather, laying in bed, talking about Japan.  
They were cuddling, Eiji's arms loosely wrapped around Ash's shoulders and Ash's loosely wrapped around Eiji's waist.

"How do you say good night?" Asked the blonde, a warm smile on his face.  
"Oyasumi." Replied the other boy, smiling as well.

"And thank you?"  
"Arigato."

"Yes?"  
"Hai."

"No?"  
"Iie."

Ash's questions continued for a while until a yawn cut him off. "I think we should stop the lesson here for today." Said Eiji softly.

The blonde nodded, placing a small kiss on the other boy's cheek. "Oyasumi, Eiji." Said he.

The black haired boy warmly smiled, closing his eyes. "Oyasumi, Aslan." Said he as he got closer to the other male.

It didn't take long before the two of them peacefully fell asleep, holding onto each other. And for the first time in a while, Ash felt safe. Like being in the other's embrace will keep all danger away from him.


	2. Chapter 2

Ash woke up. He looked shaken up. He sat up and placed his palms over his face with a small sigh, trying to calm down. His heartbeat was going crazy.  
A few moments later he heard a sleepy voice break the silence. "Aslan? Are you okay." Asked Eiji, looking up at his lover.

"Yeah.. I just had a bad dream." Said the blonde, putting his arms down, looking at the blanket. His forest green eyes seemed sad and his voice seemed too calm. As if he was still in the dream.

Eiji sat up, putting his hand on the other's shoulder. He then lightly kissed his cheek. "Do you wanna talk about it?" Asked he softly. Ash just shook his head. "Are you sure?" Eiji added.

The blonde let out a small sigh, and after a few moments of silence he finally spoke up again. "I'm afraid my past will follow me. No matter where I go. No matter what I do." Said he quietly, closing his eyes.

Eiji grabbed the other's hand, intertwining their fingers. "You're free now. You don't need to fight anymore." Said he caringly. "Golzine's gone. And I know that your past isn't. Your past will forever be there. But, Aslan.. You remind me of kintsugi." Said he.

The unknown word seemed to spark Ash's interest. He turned his head to look at his lover. "What's.. that?" Said he, not attempting to try to pronounce the word.

"Kintsugi is the Japanese art of repairing broken pottery by mending the broken areas with lacquer dusted or mixed with powdered gold. It shows the history of the broken pottery. And it makes it's imperfections more beautiful." Said Eiji with a small smile. "Just like you. Every broken and chipped part is beautiful." He softly added.

Once Eiji noticed that Ash had tears in his eyes he started panicking. "I'm fine- That was just.. really sweet, Eiji." Said he with a small smile as he wiped his tears away. His lover soon gave him a small kiss on his cheek then a hug. "I love you."

"I love you too." Replied Eiji. "Are you excited for today?" Asked he, looking at Ash with a warm smile.

The blonde nodded. "How could I not be? We're flying to Tokyo. We're going to Japan. Together." Said he with a smile.

"Together." His lover cheerily repeated as he gave him a small kiss. Ash then cupped Eiji's face and gave him a kiss on the forehead. The blonde then continued with multiple small kisses on his lover's forehead, cheeks and nose. "You're such a softie~" Said Eiji.

"Who, me? No way~ I'm a lynx, I'm attacking you. Can't you tell?" Said he with a smirk then went on with the kisses, soon pinning Eiji down.

"A lynx? Oh no~ I'm terrified." Said Eiji with an amused grin. "Is this how I die? May I be granted one last wish?" Said he dramatically.

"Hmm, let's hear it." Said the blonde after he thought about it for a bit, looking down at his lover.

"One last hug, that is all I wish for." Said he, still having an overly dramatic tone.

Ash seemed to think about it before he nodded. "A hug seems fair." Said he then wrapped his arms around the other male. They cuddled for a while, the blonde having his eyes closed.

"Hey, don't fall back asleep again. Aslan. Aslan?" Said Eiji. He lightly tapped the other's back. "Hey?" He added then heard a small chuckle. "You're awake, I know it! Come on, Aslan. Get off." Said he, trying to push the other off of himself.

"Mm, I'm asleep, Eiji." The blonde said, wrapping his arms slightly tighter around the other with another chuckle.

"Aaslaaan, pleasee. We'll miss our flight." Complained Eiji although he hugged back, nuzzling his head into his lover's shoulder.

Ash finally got off his lover with an amused look. He gave Eiji another kiss on the forehead then got up, lightly stretching. "How did you sleep?" Asked he.

"I slept pretty well." Said Eiji as he got up as well. "What do you want to eat?" Asked he as he started walking to the bedroom door.

"Surprise me~" Ash said with a smile.  
He was waiting in the dining room when his lover came with two plates of pancakes. "This is quite a pleasant surprise." Said he with a smile as Eiji sat down next to him.

"Hope they're as good as they look." Said he, placing the plates down onto the table with a smile.

"Not as good as the cook." The blonde joked, lightly ruffling his lover's hair.

"Oh, shut it." Eiji said with a smile as. They both started eating, and after they finished Ash had made himself a cup of coffee. The two males decided to watch some TV before getting dressed and packing the few things they had to pack.

Eiji took some pictures of himself and Ash with his camera as they were going to the airport. They were both enjoying their last moments in New York. The place where they met. The place where their love bloomed. They've been through so much together. What they had was more than love.

"Sayonara, New York." Ash quietly said as the plane took off. He had a smile on his face as he was looking out the window, holding Eiji's hand.

Eiji had soon fallen asleep on the plane, and the blonde looked out the window for most of the time. He spent his time thinking about everything that had happened. From his childhood and up to meeting Eiji. He realized just how much his lover had helped him. Without him he would still be living his life running away, always afraid. Always on edge, never able to truly relax. But now, although he still had some fear that his past might follow him, he was able to feel at peace.

The blonde looked at his lover as he peacefully slept. He softly kissed his forehead, hoping he won't wake him up. "Thank you, Eiji." He quietly said. Not much time had passed and he soon managed to fall asleep too while he was gazing out the window, looking at the clouds and blue sky.

He was excited. To go to Japan and start his new life with Eiji.


End file.
